herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Brody
Jason Brody is the protagonist and playable character of Far Cry 3. Jason is a 25 year old young man who came to came Rook Islands somewhere in the Pacific Ocean for vacation alongside his two brothers Grant and Riley, his girlfriend Liza Snow and his friends Daisy Lee, Oliver Carswell and Keith Ramsay. Jason is a unique figure as he is portrayed with heroic tendencies to begin with as he tried to save his friends from being enslaved but developed a sociopathic, anti-hero side when he rejected the opportunity to abandon the violence and leave the island with his friends. He is voiced by Gianpaolo Venuta. Far Cry 3 Shortly after their arrival to the island, Jason and his friends are kidnapped by a sadistic pirate leader named Vaas Montenegro. Jason, alongside his elder brother Grant are held captive by Vaas in a cage. As they manage to escape from their cage while Vaas is absent, the two finally make it out of the camp but Grant gets shot by Vaas. Jason desperately tries to stop Grant from bleeding but cannot prevent his death. Instead of shooting Jason, Vaas tells him to run to the forest which will later be his undoing. Jason barely escapes from the camp and is rescued by a native named Dennis Rogers. Dennis promises that he will help him finding his friends. After finding his first friend Daisy, Jason learns that his girlfriend Liza is held captive by Vaas personally. Jason then assaults the slave prison that was said to hold Liza. However it turns out to be a decoy and Jason is knocked out and captured. As he wakes up, he finds himself tied to the chair and Vaas is seen pouring gasoline all over the place. He then lights the building and leaves Jason and Liza to die but takes Oliver with him. Jason manages to free himself but falls to the lower floor. After a race against time, he manages to get himself and Liza out of the collapsing building. Sometimes after saving Oliver and Keith, Jason is introduced to the Rakyat's leader, a woman named Citra. Citra trains him in different ways to become a warrior and to avenge his brothers Grant and Riley (who's believed to be shot and killed by Hoyt Volker) by killing Vaas. Later Jason raids a celebration party given by Vaas about Jason's "death" at his own compound. Although Jason believes that he succesfully infiltrated the compound, he's suprised when Vaas broadcasts that the knew that he was coming and sounds the alarm. After fighting against Vaas' pirates, Jason finally confronts Vaas and challenges him in a knife duel and ultimately kills him. Fate After Jason rescues his brother Riley, they make it to Dr. Earnhart's mansion to get their friends and leave the island but they find out that the mansion was burnt to the ground and their friends have been kidnapped by Rakyat. Jason and Riley make it to Citra's temple. As Jason enters the temple with thoughts of saving his friends, again he's sedated by Citra and has a vision of claiming the knife he used to kill his previous enemies. After the vision ends, he finds himself holding the knife at Liza's throat while Liza is begging him not to kill her. At this point the player will have two options; Save Your Friends If Jason chooses to save his friends, he refuses Citra's offer and begins cutting the ropes holding his friends starting from Liza's. Citra then tries to turn him from his decision but fails as Jason tells her that his whole intention was getting his friends out of the island and that he had seen enough bloodshed already. Later Dennis goes ballistic at Jason and starts lambasting him about his choice. As he was about to stab Jason out of fury, Citra gets in his way and ends up getting stabbed by Dennis' knife. As the credits roll, Jason is seen leaving the island alongside his friends while Jason claims "I've killed so many people I've lost count. I can't come back from this-I'm a monster. I can feel the anger inside me. But I know that somewhere still, I am more than that. Better than that." Join Citra If Jason accepts Citra's offer, he will slit Liza's throat, who dies uttering the word "Ja...son..." Then he will be seen having sex with Citra. After a while, Citra claims that she's pregnant and stabs Jason in chest, killing him instantly. She also states that their child is going to lead Rakyat. Jason's life ends with Citra's words "You are a warrior, die a warrior. You won." Trivia * Jason is similar to Walter White from ''Breaking Bad. ''They started as relatively relatable characters; Walter entered the drug trade as to make sure there was enough money for his family before he succumbed to his cancer and Jason only killed to rescue his friends from slavery however they quickly lost their heroic side when Jason discovered how he enjoyed killing and Walt when he began more concerned with selling than protecting his family. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Mental Illness Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Hunters Category:Successful Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Elementals Category:Deceased Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Siblings Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Tragic Heroes Category:One Time Heroes Category:Dreaded Heroes Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Genius Category:Nihilistic Heroes Category:Determinators